Recently, liquid crystal display devices including a liquid crystal panel having a rectangular shape are in wide use as image display devices (displays) for TVs, personal computers and the like.
Such a liquid crystal display device includes a bezel (front frame) on the front side of the liquid crystal panel. On the rear side of the liquid crystal panel, a frame (e.g., a resin frame is also referred to as a “P chassis (plastic chassis)”) is provided between the panel and a backlight device, which is a light source for the panel. The bezel and the frame are each formed to have a frame-like shape surrounding a rectangular display area (active area) located in a central area of the liquid crystal panel, and hold a rectangular peripheral portion of the liquid crystal panel from the front side and the rear side of the panel.
The liquid crystal panel is provided with various electronic components for displaying images (videos). In one embodiment thereof, one end of a flexible wiring board (referred to as the “flexible printed circuit board” or “FPC”) is connected to a wiring section provided in the peripheral portion of the liquid crystal panel, and the other end of the flexible wiring board is connected to any of various circuit boards. In such an embodiment of the liquid crystal panel, the circuit board connected via the flexible wiring board (i.e., the circuit board connected to the panel while being away from the panel positionally) is located on an outer side surface of the frame, which is located on the rear side of the liquid crystal panel, utilizing the flexibility of the flexible wiring board and is held at this position.
One method for holding, at a prescribed position, the circuit board located on the outer side surface of the frame is to use a special circuit board holding tool which is mountable on the outer side surface of the frame. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a technique of using a board fixing screw as such a special tool to fix a circuit board (with the screw) on the outer side surface of the frame. However, such a fixation technique using a screw fixes the circuit board to be mounted, forcibly on the outer side surface of the frame. This is not preferable because when the liquid crystal panel is moved by a minute distance by vibration or the like during transportation, the flexible wiring board connecting the liquid crystal panel and the circuit board may be disrupted.
Instead of the tool of forcible fixation such as the above-mentioned screw, a clip-shaped tool (hereinafter, referred to as the “board clip”) mountable on the outer side surface of the frame is used. Such a board clip is structured to be mounted on the outer side surface of the frame while a circuit board is held between the clip and the outer side surface of the frame. Owing to such a structure, the clip can hold the circuit board at a prescribed position on the outer side surface of the frame while permitting the circuit board to be deformed, for example, warped, to some extent. In addition, the circuit board is not fixed in a longitudinal direction of the frame and is freely movable only in one direction. Thus, even when the liquid crystal panel is moved by a minute distance, the circuit board moves in conformity thereto and so the flexible wiring board is prevented from being disrupted.
Citation List
Patent Document
    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-83584